


His' Own Reasoning

by Aj090901



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone lives Except Talia, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Dead Talia Hale, Good Alpha Peter, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aj090901/pseuds/Aj090901
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Stiles had been friends in middle school, but there was an accident that caused Peter to become the family Alpha. He became slightly feral due to the new upgrade in power. He distanced himself from Stiles so he wouldn't hurt him. Just because he left Stiles doesn't mean he didn't still think of him all the time. From his smile to the moles on his neck to the smell that enchanted Peter when ever he got a whiff of it. Being Captain of the basketball team caused Peter to be one of the most sought after people in school.</p><p>Stiles was the lonely nerd who thought he'd never get the guy of his dreams. He missed the boy that used to crack up jokes, bare his teeth, laugh without care, and smile a real fucking smile. Now Peter watched and measured each and everything he did because he knew everyone was watching. Waiting for him to slip up and make a mistake. He couldn't come over and play with Stiles like he used to. He couldn't be the friend that was there for Stiles after his mom passed. That held him through the night as he cried. He couldn't even be a distanced friend. And Stiles he understood that. But that doesn't mean he liked it.</p><p>(I'll Add Tags As I Go)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate You Scott

Stiles was seated next to Scott discussing plans for the weekend during the in school basketball game. This weekend would be the anniversary of his mother's death. Scott hadn't been friends with Stiles when she died. He didn't think anyone remembered aside from him and his dad. But someone every year since she died someone would leave these special gifts for Stiles in the mailbox. At first the gifts surprised him ,but his father couldn't figure out who they were from. So Stiles expected them to come, he might even say anticipated them half afraid the person would stop caring.

The crowd erupted in cheers as Peter Hale dunked the ball through the hoop. He'd barely even broke a sweat ,but that's what it was like for all Hale.

Across the gym Peter waved at the crowd as he took a sip of Gatorade. As he was turning around pale skin caught his attention. He looked just in time to see the McCall boy put a hand on Stiles. Anger filled his wolf when he saw this. Stiles was his, only his. And he was in distress. That should be him wrapped around his mate. HIM. He hadn't even realized a dark red had filled his eyes before his nephew was hitting his arm and telling him to calm down. Peter took a deep breath before running back onto the court. He powered through the first game with rage helping him. He scored a few extra goals to try and calm down.

When the first game ended Allison went up to Stiles and Scott. She asked if they wanted to join her on the front row. Of course Scott ,being the love sick puppy he is, followed. Stiles went so he could talk to Danny and he definitely didn't go so he could get a better view of Peter.

Peter sat out half of the second game before joining in. He dribbled the ball ,but couldn't get around the guy. He got in front of where Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and Stiles were sitting. He turned towards the crowd and caught Stiles eye. Danny quickly tried to encourage Peter. "Let's go Hale you got this."

Peter looked at Danny and then back to Stiles. So he did the only thing he could think of. He smiled, a smile he only used for people he loved. He said loud enough for Peter to hear, "How 'bout you show us how a real man wins?"

"Challenge accepted." Was his only response before he tossed the ball strongly over his shoulder. As soon as the ball went through the net he winked at Stiles. Before he turned back to the game. This caused Stiles to blush brightly for the rest of that game. It seemed that he had also caught Lydia's attention. She tried to question him about his relationship with Peter. Before he could answer Scott interrupted. "Hey ,Stiles, will you go to the concession stand with me."

"Of course."

While in line they heard a few girls behind them gasp. "Peter Hale's heading our way. Oh my god what if he asks me to prom?"

At the mention of Peter Hale ,Scott looked over at Stiles before smirking. "Here comes your boyfriend."

Stiles punched Scott on the arm and mumbled a small 'stop that'. 

"Hello ladies. I hope you enjoy the next game as much as the first two." Came a deep handsome voice from behind Stiles. Right as Stiles turned around Peter made looked at him. He smiled before excusing himself to jog over to us. "I vaguely remember you telling me to' show you how a real man wins'. I figured the best way to do that was to ask you out. So Stiles would you go on a date with me? And possibly more after that?" Peter's bright blue eyes looked up at Stiles with hope shimmering in them.

"Oh. Uh-h. Yes-s . I mean yeah that would be wonderful." Stiles said letting a small smile grace his lips.

"Indeed it will be. Can you come to me after the game, so you know I can give you my info." Peter asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"I guess so. Wait you want me to go in the locker room?" Peter gave a short nod before leaning forward to hand Stiles a ten dollar bill. 

"Can you get me another Gatorade? I got to get back to the game. Oh you can get something if you want, too." 

"Sure."

"Alright. Thanks," Peter seemed slightly hesitate before adding," Babe."

After Peter practically ran back into the court Scott hugged Stiles. "Your gonna get the man of your dreams. I'm so proud of you."

"Oh my god I hate you ,Scott."


	2. What's Up With The Wolf?

After Stiles officially freaked out in the bathroom he went back to the game. He couldn't believe his long time crush had asked him out. When he returned his place had been taken by some guy -Ethan his mind provided. So he sighed ready to make the long climb up the bleachers when he felt a hand tug at his.

He looked down to see a little girl with wide brown eyes starring up at him. "Will you sit with me?" She asked with a slight lisp. "You looked lonely. And I'm lonely so I thought you could be my friend."

"Alright." Stiles said as he crouched down to her height. "What's your name?"

"Cora. That over there's my little brother Michael." She pointed over to a little boy that only seemed to be a year younger than her. He looked really depressed. "He's really sad, but I don't know how I can make him better." She sniffed and looked up at him with tears filling her eyes.

It was then that Stiles realized who he was talking to. Cora and Michael, the youngest children of the deceased Talia Hale. Who was Peter Hale's sister. Stiles felt his heart pang in sympathy as he looked at the child who had felt the same pain as he did. Their mother had been killed by an animal. There weren't even enough pieces left to give her a proper burial.

"Okay." He stood up and only paused a minute when she grabbed his hand. She lead him over to Michael and let him sit down before climbing in his lap.

"Hi..." Michael sniffed as he looked up at Stiles with sad emerald eyes. Then like a flip of a coin he was smiling. Cora laughed in his lap. 

"Told you I could get him to come over here." Cora said as she poked Michael in the shoulder. "Had me that five of yours Mikey." Michael slapped a five into the awaiting palm of his sister.

"I will get you back one day my love." He whispered to the closing fist of Cora.

"No you won't. I'm gonna go spend her right now." She said before turning around to look at Stiles. "Uncle Peter said not to go off alone, but Mikey refuses to go with me. Will you walk with me?" 

"Sure." Stiles smiled when she let out a sound of triumph while jumping out of his lap. He quickly followed her and with a look to his right confirmed that Michael was walking with them. 

For the rest of the game Stiles waited with Cora and Michael. The children had as much energy as him. He didn't even realize the game was over until Cora pushed him towards the gym. 

"What?"

"You gotta go see Uncle Peter." Michael said as he pushed him more toward the gym again.

"Oh. Yeah." As he was moving away he noticed something. "Is that a tattoo?" He pointed to Cora's wrist were he could see a black blob.

"No. Uncle Peter says we aren't old enough to get a tattoo, but he'll draw on our wrist. This way will never forget mommy." Cora and Michael both turned their wrist showing of a beautiful wolf. It had red eyes that faded to a dark blue. The wolf seemed to be injured but still stood tall. 

"Huh." It confused Stiles how a wolf could remind them about Talia. Maybe it was a family thing.

Stiles turned and headed for the locker room and hoping to scare the shit out of him. He didn't know that Peter was tracking his every movement. As he walked into the locker room he saw Peter, but what caught his attention was the tattoo on his left shoulder blade. It was a paw print with claws sprouting out. It was ... A wolf's paw print.

"What the actual fuck?" Was Stiles first response. Peter turned around and he didn't even have the decency to cover his amazing rock hard abs and no no no no we at not going down that road just yet.'

"What's wrong?" Peter asked concerned because of the outburst.

"Why is your family obsessed with wolves?" Stiles asked.

"Our grandparents had a wolf farm. So it kind of just stuck in the family." Peter said with a matter of fact tone.

"Oh. That actually makes sense. But I don't believe that for one minute."

"I'd think I'd be disappointed if you did, love." Peter turned back towards his locker to finish putting on his clothes. He didn't see the blush that quickly covered Stiles cheeks.

"Let me see your phone." Stiles quickly pulled his phone out and handed back to Peter. A ding came out of the locker. Peter handed his phone back in favor to reach for his own.

A text appeared on his screen a moment later.

'Like me '

Stiles checked to see what exactly Peter had sent to himself before blushing madly. 

'I love hot sexy men'

"Oh my god. I hate you so much." Stiles said as he looked up at a smirking Peter. 

"You love me." Peter said as he wrapped an arm around Stiles waist to pull him out of the locker room.

"Quite possibly." Stiles joked. 

As soon as they got outside Stiles realized where Peter's hand was resting. His face turned red when he looked down to confirm that his hand was on his hip. Stiles looked up to see Cora and Michael bouncing their way over to them with Derek trudging along behind them.

"Hey Stiles." Cora and Michael exclaimed at the same time when they got close enough.

Michael looked up innocently and asked, "What we're you doing with uncle Peter?"

When Stiles went to answer Cora interrupted. 

"They were obviously making out." She said offhandedly as she looked through her bag. 

Stiles blushed came back full force and Peter, that sinful bastard, just chuckled.

God. How had this become his life?


	3. Meet The Parent - Then Leave

The Sheriff was only slightly worried for his son. Yesterday when he came home from school he had been smiling down at his phone and texting. While this wasn't a regular response it did seem a little odd. So he had asked who he was texting. What did surprise him was when he quickly shut off his phone and put in in his pocket saying a casual no one. If the blush was anything to go by he was in a relationship. The Sheriff knew Stiles was bi. See Stiles had always gone back and forth about either Lydia Martin (which had surprisingly stopped over the past months, but came up every now and then) or Peter Hale. 

The Sheriff brushed it off, but when Stiles woke up early on Saturday he began to worry. It was then that he realized Stiles must have a date. He was startled out of his thinking when the doorbell wrong.

"I'll get it." He called out. He headed over to the window to see who was out there. He knew immediately after he saw the white Lykan Hypersport in the drive way. What was with those Hale's and buying cars that cost for than twice his yearly income.

He opened the door to see none other than Peter Hale. Huh. He never expected this to happen.

"Mr. Stilinski. It's a pleasure to see you again." Peter responded with a smile as he looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Stiles."

He turned just in time to see Stiles raise his hand to wave.

"Hey, Peter." Stiles looked at his father to see his eyebrow raised. "Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you that Peter asked me on a date."

"Well then we better get going the movie starts in twenty minutes." Peter said as Stiles kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Sheriff."

"Bye Dad." Stiles whispered against his cheek. By time the car started he realized he hadn't said a single thing. Damn that was rude. Well he'd just have to wait till they got back he thought as he watched the car disappear around the corner.


	4. A Nice Evening

Peter pulled up to the movie theater and parked his car in the front. Stiles had been releasing a mix of scents. He smelt of excitement, admiration, and arousal. Peter smirked over at Stiles due to that last one.

Believe it or not they were actually here to watch Krumpus. Stiles wanted to watch it because he hadn't seen it yet. Peter wanted to watch a horror movie so Stiles might get scared and cuddle with him. Not that he'd ever admit out loud that he wanted to cuddle. 

It was already 7:27 so they needed to hurry up.

"Do you want any snacks?" Peter asked as he locked the doors to the car.

"Uh yeah. Of course I do." As soon as Stiles came close enough Peter wrapped an arm around his waist pulling him closer. 

"You can get what ever you want." Peter said as they approached the counter.

When they got up there a girl with blonde hair looked up and smiled at them. Stiles thinks she's in the grade below him. 

"Hey Uncle Peter."

Peter flashed her a bright smile. "Hello, Laura."

That's right Laura Hale is Derek's twin sister.

"I just want my regular. Stiles, what do you want?" Peter responded immediately Laura yelled out an order before looking at Stiles.

"Can I get a pack of Reese's and a Coke?"

"Oh my god," Laura exclaimed," He's perfect for you."

She then yelled out his order. Very loudly.

Before they could respond she was pushing their stuff towards them.

"Have a nice night." She responded automatically. Peter just laughed and picked up his popcorn and drink. Stiles did the same and followed him. 

They picked a seat towards the back and middle so they would get a good spot. 

Half way through the movie and Peter had gotten exactly what he wanted. Stiles pushed his face into Peter's neck as another scared scene started.

"Why do you seem so smug?" Stiles questioned as he looked up at Peter. 

"Well I do have a beautiful boy cuddling up to me, so I don't see what's not to be smug about." Peter smiled as Stiles blushed. 

About a quarter into the movie Stiles fell asleep on Peter's chest. Which he didn't mind. Instead of finishing the movie Peter gently picked him up and carried him to the car.

Stiles began to wake as they drove down the road. 

"How did it end?" Stiles asked curiously. 

"Don't know. I was watching you." Peter responded with a smirk in Stiles' direction. Stiles burst out laughing which made Peter preen for being able to make him laugh.

By time they got to the house neither were ready to separate. 

The sheriff seemed to sense this. 

"How about you eat dinner with us tonight?" Peter responded with a polite thank you.

The sheriff cooked while the boys went up to Stiles' room to talk. 

As soon as Peter closed the door Stiles jumped up and kissed him. Peter immediately responded by wrapping his hands around Stiles waist. He pulled Stiles up to get a better angle. Stiles wrapped his legs around Peter's waist to get better leverage.

Before they could continue the sheriff yelled out. 

"You better leave that door open."

Stiles groaned and banged his head on Peter's shoulder which caused him to chuckle.

After they finished eating Peter asked Stiles to walk him to the door. 

As soon as they steeped outside Peter pulled Stiles close and gave him a kiss. 

"We can finish that later on." Peter said. 

"Definitely." Stiles looked up into Peter's eyes. "Goodnight."

He leaned forward to kiss Peter again. 

Peter kissed back before pulling back. "Goodnight Stiles. I hope you have sweet dreams." Then Peter pecked his lips one more time before turning and walking towards his car. He turned before getting in and waved.

"I'll text you later." He said before getting in his car and driving off.

Stiles sure did have sweet dreams that night. And they definitely involved Peter and his six pack. They may have also involved the backseat of his car.


	5. Hale Hospitality

The next day Peter got up early like he did every day to go on a run. While he was running his music was interrupted by someone texting him. He was pleasantly surprised to see it was Stiles. He immediately opened his inbox to check it.

'R u up?'

He shoot of a quick response telling him 'of course I am a star athlete '. Before pocketing the phone so he could make a quick detour. Peter always made round that included his pack. Just to check and make sure they were all safe. He'd call it an alpha thing, but he knew for certain that his sister and mother never checked. They expected a phone call if anything happened. Well, so did Peter. He just liked knowing that they were safe.

He may also check on Stiles, too. Hey, it's not stalking unless he gets caught. The Stilinski men don't even have to know that he's there. 

He stops behind a tree he knows is in a certain position so that no one can see him. He peeks around the corner to see one of their neighbors let there dog pee in there yard. Peter let a growl warning the husky not to mark his territory. The pup scrambled of into the house without evening finishing.

With a laugh Peter directed his gaze to the kitchen window. Stiles was sitting at the dinning table eating with his father staring at something on the table. Peter's eyes widen as he realized that he was waiting for him to reply.

' What are you doing today? '

 

' Nothin' really. Would u like to join me? '

Peter looked up right in time to see Stiles almost fall out of his seat. He looked at the phone like it offended him.

"Son. I think you'd like to know that the Caller I.D. doesn't say Scott." Stiles looked up at his father with a smooth eyebrow lifted. "It's from Peter Hale."

That had Stiles grabbing his phone to check. It didn't take long for him receive a ' sure ' in reply. By then Peter was already shooting off in the direction of his home.

He needed to have a shower before his mate arrived.

When Stiles arrived Cora answered the door before he even had the chance to knock.

"Hi, Stiles. Are you here to play with me and Michael?" She asked with big brown eyes.

Before Stiles could answer he heard someone shout "Cora!" He looked up to see Laura Hale running around the corner. "What did dad say?"

"Not to answer the door, I know. But look it was only Stiles. He's not going to hurt me." With a gasp she turned towards me. "Your not gonna hurt us right?"

 

I quickly dropped to my knee to look her in the eye. "I would never hurt you." She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me. "But your dad's right. It doesn't matter who's at the door you need to listen to the grown ups."

"Okay." Was all she said before she licked my cheek and then ran around the corner giggling. I tried to wipe off the saliva while Laura laughed at me. 

"What's going on down here?" Peter said as he walked down the stairs.

"Your boyfriend just got mauled by the lion." As soon as she said it Peter raised a perfect eyebrow before turning to look at me.

"I'm the queen of the world." Cora yelled as she ran back into the room with a sheet wrapped around her neck acting like a cape. "Kneel before your queen, peasants." At this Laura lowered herself to the ground. Peter leaned back against the wall. Stiles just smiled before asking her a question.

"If your the queen the what is he?" He said pointing at Peter over his shoulder.

"Oh, Uncle Peter? He's the king of everyone. Even the other queens and kings. Laura says its because he cheated." She gave me a look before her eyes widen and she did a curtsey. "I just realized that makes you his queen." 

At that my face bust out in a surprising bright red while Peter and Laura laughed till they were rolling around on the floor.

"Was I wrong? Is Stiles not your queen Uncle Peter?" Cora asked with a little red tinting her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Oh, Cora. Of course Stiles is my queen. You didn't get that wrong." Peter caught my eye and winked at me. At realizing she wasn't wrong Cora brightened up and ran off.

Peter then stood up and made his way closer to me. "How about we head up stairs to my room?" He leaned and closer to whisper in my ear. "Then I can show how much of a queen you really are ?" At my shudder he pulled back and smirked at me.

 

"Oh my god. Can you not wait till I'm at least out of the room before turning into complete pervert." Laura shook her head before walking out of the font door. Peter only laughed before pulling on Stiles had until he started to follow him up the stairs.

Once they got to the room Peter put in a movie and they sat on the bed. They made out a little bit during the boring scenes. Acted like complete normal teenagers.

When I was time for Stiles to go home Peter walked him to his car before giving him a kiss. Stiles left after promising to call later. That night was the first night in a long time that all the wolves in the Hale house seemed calm.


	6. Another Day Of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to include more of Isaac, Boyd, Erica, and Matt because in the story they are beta's in Peter's pack.  
> No one knows about the supernatural yet. Except the wolves.

“Ugh. No.” Stiles rolled over off his bed. Bang! He hit the cold hardwood floor. “God dammit.”

“Son! It’s time for school. Get the hell up.” Sherriff Stilinski yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “I’m not gonna give you a ride if you aren’t ready in time.”

“School. What? Why?” Stiles looked up with confusion on his face. “Dad.”

“Son.” Sherriff Stilinski trudged up the stairs looking into the open door of his son’s door. “Is Peter picking you up today?” Yep those were the magic words, Stiles was up like lightning. Yanking his phone from its resting place.

Disappointment crossed his face briefly before he looked up at his dad. “Give me a few minutes to get dressed. He has to drive his siblings to school today.”

“Oh. Well. Hurry up.” Sherriff walked down stairs again. Turning on ‘Ridiculousness’ to get in a laugh before his long day of hopefully boring work.

“Dad. Lets go.” Stiles slowly walked out the front to his father’s cruiser. His car was in the shop from damages to the front.

“So.” The Sherriff tried to break the silence as he began his journey to Beacon Hill’s High School. “Do you like spending time with the Hale’s?”

“Yeah.” Stiles answered cautiously as he looked at his dad from the corner of his eye. “Why do you ask?”

“Well. Um, you see. One of my deputies, Clark, she said that her little sister said that you were dating someone. Well, Peter Hale to be exact, so I was, you know, wondering..” The Sherriff had a pained face as if the conversation was physically hurting him. “Do you like Peter?”

“Yeah, I do.” Stiles said before going into one of his ADHD moments and went off into a rant about Cora, Michael, Derek, Laura, and hell even their dad Adam.

“Get out of the damn car, Stiles.” The Sherriff slightly raised his voice, so his son could hear him over his own voice. “Your boy toy’s probably already here.”

Stiles looked out his window to see they were indeed in the school parking lot. “Bye dad.” Stiles climbed out checking to make sure he had everything before adding on. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, kiddo. Now get in there before your counted tardy.” Sherriff Stilinski gave a stern look towards his disobedient son.

“I have twenty minutes before class starts.” Stiles whined all the while backing up from the cruiser.

“Knowing you, you’ll still be two minutes late.” Stiles laughed as his dad pulled out of the parking lot. He was probably right.

Stiles walked up the stairs almost running into Mr. Douchebag. “Stilinski. How are you? Better yet, how was it?” Jackson wiggled his eyebrows up and down with a taunting smirk on his face.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Stiles pushed his shoulder as he walked past him.

Jackson’s eyes widen as he followed after him like a lost puppy. “You can’t do this to me. I deserve to know what he’s like. Jackson demanded as he stood against the locker beside Stiles.

Stiles raised an elegant eyebrow. “Remember when we were in third grade and I punched you for being too cryptic.” Jackson nodded his head slightly. “We’re about to have a repeat in history. I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Oh, man. I thought he and you.” Jackson dodged as Stiles turned in threw his fist at him. “Sex!” He shrieked out catching the interest of a few passing students. “I thought you and Peter had sex.” He whispered harshly glaring at anyone looking in their direction.

“Why? Why the hell would you think that?” Stiles said with a confused look present across his face.

“Oh, come on. We’re talking about Peter Hale. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it.” Jackson rolled his eyes with a huff. “He is literally the only person who can outrank me in attractiveness. In Intelligence, too, so that makes him even better.”

“Wow. Jax’s. Can’t you ever get your mind out of the gutter. I’m not that easy.” Stiles rolled his eyes turning back to his locker to grab his books.

“What’s not to easy?” A voice demanded to know from behind. A look towards Jackson showed a glare and a look behind showed Derek Hale. Figures since not only is Derek’s locker on the same section as mine, but him and Jackson have been rivals since the day they met.

“Dominating my opponents on the court. Especially you.” Jackson said smoothly covering up the conversation with a little competition.

“Lies.” Derek said as he pushed Jackson out of his way. “Who has been feeding you those lies?”

Jackson smirked as an idea came to mind. “Your uncle’s boyfriend has.”

Derek turned and looked at Jackson glancing at Stiles before looking at Jackson. “I’ll tell Peter you said you were going to win over Stiles.” Derek smirked before walking away.

“Oh god. He’s gonna kill me and ditch my body in the middle of the Artic Ocean.” Jackson's face rapidly paled before he turned to Stiles. “Save me. Please, I’ll let you drive my Porsche. Like in six grade when I let you use my house for one of your Star Wars conventions and in exchange you told no one I kissed Danny.”

“An entire hour and you got yourself a deal.” Stiles and Jackson shook hands to bind their deal. Jackson tightened his fingers as he looked over Stiles shoulder.

“Bye.” He said quickly before turning and running off.

Stiles turned to see what scared him off practically running into Peter’s chest. “Fuck me.” Stiles muttered as he lost his balance and fell into Peter’s bulky arms.

“Not in public.” Was the response which was whispered seductively in his ear. Which Peter then attacked with his mouth causing Stiles to muffle his moan in Peter’s shirt.

“Peter.” Stiles moaned as he was pushed against his locker. “Stop we’re in school.” Just like that Peter backed off pulling Stiles by the hand towards his first class.

“So I was wondering if you would spend the night tonight. My brother-in-law has to work late tonight and I don’t think I can handle all of the kids.” Peter stopped in front of Mr. Harris’ room as he waited for a response.

“Cora. She’s one little girl. Your saying you can’t handle one little girl with the help of Derek and Laura?” Stiles raised an eyebrow trying to hold in a laugh.

“She’s having a slumber party. Tomorrow she’s having a party, since you know we don’t have school tomorrow. All of our little cousins and her friends are coming over.” Peter actually had a plan to tell Stiles about the Supernatural tonight, so he could invite him to the Full Moon Party the wolves of Beacon were having at his house.

“Oh. Wow. Yeah I guess if my dad says its okay.” Stiles smiled as Peter’s entire face lit up.

“Thanks I owe you.” Peter lent down and pressed a kiss to Stiles cheek before pushing him towards his class. “Go to class. I’ll see you at lunch.”

***Time Skip***

At lunch Stiles sat be himself inside beside the window towards the back. It was easier to observe this way. It took approximately one minute for Jackson, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Ethan, and Danny to find their way to the table.

Conversation floated easily between them until Jackson shrunk in fear. Which meant Peter was heading this way.

“Hello.” Was the only response he gave as he claimed the seat next to Stiles.

Behind him he could hear his other friends laughing at Jackson. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Matt were know as the weird kids. Stiles rather liked them. Peter and Derek seemed to since they were seen hanging out with them a lot.

“So I heard something interesting from my nephew.” Peter stated as the snickering grew louder behind him.

“What did you hear?” Jackson asked from his seat, sitting up confidently ready to face the world.

“It seems I forgot to invite you all to my nieces birthday party.” Peter said with a short smile. “You better pray that he was lying about the other thing.”

“Peter.” Stiles warned. “No fighting in the cafeteria.” Stiles leaned closer cuddling up to his chest. “But if you ever hurt my brother I’ll rip your balls off.”

Peter laughed as he leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Darling, if you wanted to get that close to me you could have just asked.”

“Im offended.” Stiles stated as he pushed up. “Your not at all threatened by me.”

“I get tingles when you talk like that, if it makes up for it.” Peter said with an absolute dirty smirk.

“You get a hard on by me threatening you. What the fuck?” Stiles said as he hit his arms. Crossing his own to pout.

“No babe. I just like dangerous.” Peter said as he tried to pull Stiles back to him. “You very dangerous.”

“Stiles looked at Peter out of the side of his eye. And knew he wanted to fuck him, so Jackson could win his bet against McCall.” Jackson narrated causing everyone to turn towards him. “What it was worth a shot.”

“I hate you.” Stiles responded as he leaned against peter again.

“You love me.” Jackson taunted as he stood to leave. “Now don’t make the Sherriff have to come arrest you for PDA.” Jackson winked as Stiles shrieked and threw his fork at him. Peter’s laugh filled the air as Stiles chased after the blonde.

***Another Time Skip***

Stiles packed up the needed necessary’s for the sleep over. His father stood in the doorway as they both waited for Peter to come pick him up.

“Use protection if it come down to it, son.” John said making sure it was out there.

“Oh my god, Dad. It’s his little sister’s birthday party. Don’t even suggest that.” A smile filled both of the faces.

John went to respond, but the roaring of an engine pulling up into his driveway stopped him. A door slammed shut while another followed shortly yet more calmly.

Knock. Knock.

It’s The Queen. Open up.” The Sherriff smiled when he opened his door to find Cora Hale standing on his doormat in a sparkly purple dress. “My loyal subject needs to search your house for Stiles.”

“What’s a Stiles?” John played along until Stiles pushed him aside.

“Very funny.”

“Stiles!” Cora screamed as she jumped him. Peter leaned against the porch rail watching fondly. “We need to go now. My subjects are waiting for me. I told them all about you.” Cora pulled Stiles towards the car as goodbyes were said.

“Love you, dad.” Stiles yelled back as he helped Cora into the car. He turned around giving Peter a quick peck before they got in.

“Now what exactly did you say about me, Cora?”

Unknown to Stiles a wrapped present sat perfectly on the kitchen table. A present from Sunday, the day his mother died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who left the gift?
> 
> *whispers as I walk away* Now I sound like Dora The Explorer.
> 
> I appreciate comments.


	7. The Truth

“The prince winced and closed his eyes as he waited for his fate. As the dragon pounced the princess of the far away land swiftly moved until she stood proudly before the dragon. ‘I have come to protect my future beloved’ ,she told the world, ‘And you have challenged me to a duel by engaging my entire future’.” Stiles left the children hanging off each word he said filling the room with suspense.

All of Cora’s friend had requested a story since it wasn’t yet time to eat and they had already opened the present. Why they couldn’t have just gone outside was a mystery.

“What happened next?” A little girl by the name Tracie responded immediately. She tripped over her words with neon green braces and her dark eye lit up a fraction while she twirled her piggy tails.

“The prince obviously stopped her and took the battle instead. Girls are weak.” Theo Raeken, Tracie’s twin brother smirked as he looked shyly at Stiles. “Isn’t that right?”

Tracie reached over before Stiles or Theo could respond and wacked her brother upside the head. The other kids laughed as Theo started to pout. “I’ll remember that when we get home.”

“You gonna tell momma what I did?” Theo taunted.

“Nah, I won’t bother her. I’ll just tell Josh.” Tracie said turning and high fiving Cora.

“NO.” Theo paled relatively quickly as he looked to his sister and dropped on his knees begging for forgiveness.

“Now do you think girls are weak, we have power.” Tracie and Cora repeated at the same time.

“Indeed you do, ladies.” Peter said as he came from around a corner and patted Theo on the head. “Mr. Hale would like to see all of the princess’ and princes’ in the dinning hall. Its time for cake.”

All the kids pounced up and at the door trying to get to the food first. Stiles smiled before beginning to pick up the mess that the kids had left behind in their hurry to the delicious cake in the other room.

“Here, let me help.” Peter bent down to grab Cora’s favorite brown blanket. He brought it to his nose to smell the lingering scent of his sister, fresh lemons and a ting of chocolate.

“You don’t have to,” Stiles turned as he placed the now folded blankets on the end of the red velvet couch.

“I’d like to,” Peter responded as he wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist and threw his blanket over the couch. “I have a question for you.”

“Hmm.” Stiles dropped his head on Peter’s shoulder looking up into his blue eyes expectedly.

“Stay the night? I’d like to tell you something.” Peter mumbled against his neck.

“Sure.” Stiles turned over and pressed a kiss against his jaw.

“Stiles!” Cora yelled as she ran into the room with chocolate covering her pink cheeks.

Stiles separated from Peter to crouch in front of her. “What’s wrong, my lady?” Stiles did a mock bow with a bright smile. (Not realizing that gave Peter a perfect view from behind.)

“You haven’t ate, yet. But I wouldn’t have bothered you had I known you were having a moment with Peter.” Stiles glanced at Peter over his shoulder to see him looking up with a sheepish smile.

Stiles rolled his eyes before turning back to Cora with a smile. “I’m famished.” He grabbed Cora’s hand and led her back to the party with a giggle.

Later on after Stiles had finished his story and the little kids were taking a nap he was pulled quickly into another room.

“Hey,” Peter whispered as he leaned his forehead against Stiles shoulder taking a deep breath.

“Hey yourself.” Stiles smiled as Peter pulled him closer. “What’s wrong?”

Peter looked up to see Stiles with a frown upon his face. “Nothing. Why do you think somethings wrong?”

“You’re a little clingier than usual. I mean I like it, being close and all. Except it worries me. This isn’t about what you wanted to tell me right?”

Peter shifted from foot to foot before turning the lights on and sitting on the office desk. He looked down at his hands to try and get the courage to reveal his families secret.

Stiles examined the room giving Peter all the time in the world. There was a expensive walnut desk with a black comfy looking chair behind it. Off to one side there was two filling cabinets; a large beige cabinet against the wall that reached covered the entire wall, from floor to ceiling, and a smaller black one next to it with a few items on top of it.

A golden fame with a family portrait, a snow globe with the Eiffel Tower inside, and a cat shaped stapler.

“Please.” Peter’s voice croaked out causing Stiles to snap his attention back to him. “Just please don’t leave me because of this.”

Stiles frowned and yet gave no promise.

“My family has what some consider a curse. We consider us blessed, that we have a gift rather than a ticking time bomb.”

Stiles moved closer to Peter laying a hand on his knee, concerned where this was leading to.

“We’re, almost all of my family, are …” Peter mumbled the rest of the sentence.

“I didn’t hear that last part.” Stiles calmly stated.

“Werewolves.” Peter mumbled with his eyes shut tightly.

Stiles looked and waited for some kind of response that showed he was joking. Realization came to him that Peter wasn’t playing around. By then Peter had come to the conclusion he was about to be rejected.

“It’s okay. I know its crazy, just forget I said anything.” Peter went to brush past Stiles only to have him step in the way.

“I love you.” Stiles responded resulting in Peter looking up startled.

“I love you, too.” Peter gave a smile with a tight look in his eyes.

“You don’t seem to understand.” Stiles sighed as he grabbed Peter’s face bringing him down closer to his face. “I love you. I would never stop that just because of who you are. That's why I love you in the first place. Who’s family you were born in. Doesn't matter because it's all you. I knew there was an animal trait to you. And I liked that. All this new piece of information does is explain a few things I didn’t know.”

Peter smiled and pulled Stiles into a kiss with a real smile, finally.

“Okay, lets go to bed.” Peter pulled Stiles along behind him towards his room on the top floor. “I’ll tell you about my kind up there.”

“Your still human, you know. Not another species. You just have something special is all.” Stiles said with a grimace at his wording.

Peter let out a laugh as he pulled Stiles into bed with him.

Later after Peter explained Alphas, Betas, Druids, Were-anything, and a few other things Stiles wanted to know about. (Like “Do you have a knot like wolves?!” or “Men can’t get pregnant can they?”(Both answers were yes, just so you know))

Stiles was dozing on Peter’s chest after a make out session when something occurred to Peter.

“I sorry I pushed you away all those years ago.”

“It’s okay. It was probably for the best at the time.”

With that they fell asleep; Stiles to the sound of Peter’s hum and Peter to Stiles’ steady heartbeat.


	8. A Vicious Blond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short guys and I know I haven't updated in awhile. I've been quite busy and just kept putting it off so here it is.

"That fucking dog! How dare he just come in and mess up everything!" Blonde hair swung in the wind angrily as bullets were fired sharply into the target.

"What happened?" Gerard Argent was a menaces to mankind. Not afraid to do what he needed to catch a glimpse of victory. The thing about Gerard, though, was that he had no morals of good and bad. He didn’t care if you had never shed blood in your entire life. If you were in anyway nonhuman then you were a threat.

“Peter Hale. I know he has something to do with this.” Kate reloaded her gun trying to blow off steam. Her temper growing as she thought more of her future. She would not fail.

“What did that pathetic excuse of an alpha do now?” Gerard held his head higher as if he had been personally offended.

“Stiles Stilinski has yet to open his package.” Kate told as she pulled out her phone showing that the wire wrapped around the gift upon the Stilinski’s dinning room table had not been triggered.

“He will open it. He always does and when he gives in to his curiosity this time we’ll move in. Tell him how special his little friends really are.” Gerard gave a nefarious sneer.

Kate beamed as she reloaded her gun and took aim once more. “He’ll be mine to train, right?”

“Of course. Make sure he understands his place in this world. Do what ever you need to show him just how repugnant this world really is.” Gerard thoughts drifted to himself as he imagined the unbelievable power he would have if the child would bow at his feet. That child could wipe every creature nonhuman right off this earth. So much potential and yet so much waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF you liked the chapter or story like and leave comments below.
> 
> If you have any requests or characters you would like to see more of just say so I'm all ears.
> 
> If you have any request for different story lines then just tell me.


	9. A Comforting Morning

Light streamed in towards the figures on the bed lying asleep content in each other's embrace. Small giggles filled the air as nearly unseeable pixies floated around the two figures. Their vibrant colors clashed greatly with the strangely colored skin. Their wings fluttered continuously as they drifted back and forth between the bed and the small opening from the window.

 

Peter’s eye twitched as dust from one of their wings drifted slowly in front of his nose. A sneeze blew through the room, waking Peter effortlessly. Peter’s eyes narrowed in annoyance at the small creatures invading his space. As well as interrupting his sleep. “Shoo,” his hoarse voice spoke lowly in an attempt to not wake anyone in their family, as well as Stiles. Whales warm body only pressed further into Peter's chest at the sound.

 

More giggles erupted from the Pixies as they drifted away from the wolf and back out into the open air. Peter groaned once they were gone. Sometimes he regretted ever befriending the woodland creature as a child to prove that they were friendly. He still remembers the day his day told him the story of the forest.

 

_ An older woman with many wrinkles sat on a burgundy couch with a young boy with brown hair and a devilish twinkle in his eyes in her lap. The little boy pouted at the woman before sighing, “Tell me why I can not go play in the forest, at the very least.”  _

 

_ The old woman laughed at the child impish tone. She smiled sweetly at her son before winding up her old lungs. “Deep in the forest, there is an enormous tree.” As if to physically show the size she pointed towards her fat husband, “Bigger than your father even.” With a rough laugh, the father waved at them in mirth. “So this tree has an alluring, uh, attracting presence. All kinds of things come to see it. To live in the forest surrounding it. To just be near it is enough. Yet most never see the tree.” The old woman gestures wildly as she tells her story to the boy. _

 

_ Peter tilted his head to the side in confusion, “Why can they not see it? If it's just a tree, then it's not going anywhere.” Peter raised an eyebrow at his mother before turning his head to the side, “ I know what allure means, you know. I am not a child.” _

 

_ The couple laughed at the boy's know-it-all tone. “Of course my bad,” the woman shook her head in amusement before continuing. “This tree possesses a magical gift, a gift that hides it from all. No one has seen the tree in eons, but if you focus you can still feel its energy.” The woman tapped her finger against the boy's chest, right over his heart. _

 

_ The boy closed his eyes trying to focus. The furrows between his eyes became deeper before he gasped in surprise. He felt some kind of energy buzzing in the ground. It felt kinda fuzzy. “It feels weird,” he whispered in awe. _

 

_ The couple smiles at each other before the older man continued where the woman left off, “Due to this trees powers, creatures fill our forest. So it's not safe anymore.” _

 

In the end, Peter had gone out at night to prove that what his parents believed dangerous, he was not afraid. This unwelcome voyage had allowed bonds to grow between all sorts of creatures. Yet, now Peter had to put up with all the little annoyance that alliance brought. Like the damn pixies.

 

Peter’s nose wrinkled in distaste at just the thought of them. Every morning they cracked the window and came to bother him. He laid back further with a sigh. This action caused Stiles to shift so that he was now laying towards the middle of Peter’s chest. Peter gently ran his fingers through Stiles’ tangled hair. He smiled at the thought that he had gotten to wake up with Stiles in his bed. 

 

Stiles sighed in contentment at having those wonderfully dexterous fingers running through his hair. He further inhaled Peter’s woodsy scent as he rubbed his nose over Peter’s chest. “Mmm. T’s cold,” Stiles mumbled incoherently. 

 

Peter laughed as he deciphered Stiles words before responding. “The Pixies opened the window. When they left the forgot to close it.” Peter turned his eyes to the crack in the window that allowed the cold morning air to breeze in. “I’ll get up and close it.”

 

As Peter began to move Stiles clung to him tighter, “Noooooo.” He moaned as if he was in pain. “Warmth. Do not leave me.” Peter chuckled as Stiles wrapped his legs and the cover around Peter in his attempt to prevent Peter from leaving.

 

Peter smoothed Stiles hair back as he sighed, “I need to get up anyway. It’s time for my morning patrol.” Stiles groaned in annoyance before releasing Peter. “Just go away,” as Stiles said this he turned his pout into the mattress’ softness. Peter laughed again before kissing the top of Stiles’ head.

 

Peter dressed quickly in his gym clothes. Before leaving he turned his smile back towards Stiles once more. He turned away and closed the door walking slightly further away from the stairs to check on Cora and her friends. The little girls were all knocked out across the room, with various toys in their hands. Peter shook his head in amusement at the fact they had not gone to bed on time. Peter felt his heart clench as his eyes found Cora hugging a teddy bear to her chest with their mother’s blanket tucked tightly around her. He turned away quickly to force the tears back and slowly closed the door. As he made his way down his eyes caught Adam already in the kitchen getting out different ingredients. Adam turned his head and smiled as Peter slipped his shoes on. Peter opened the door and was off like a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say about the calm before a storm, do you not?


End file.
